You Will Always Be With Me
by TheConspiracyTheory
Summary: Tyki is ordered to kill his beloved bunny...Lucky kinda dark-ish?


**Every story I wrote ended up with at least one 'it was cute' review I think… well most of them did anyway... so I'm trying to write 'not cute'.**

**I solemnly swear that I do not own Man, and it rightfully belongs to Hoshino Katsura.**

**Okay this is one of those dark sadistic fics… don't like don't read.**

**---**

"Tyki-pon you do know that your toy must be killed soon, Exorcist numbers are rising up, every one of them could obliterate our plan," said the Earl, "I'm giving you one more day, then until later Tyki-pon!"

And with that the Millennium Earl disappeared into the shadows.

Eyes wide Tyki stared at the receding back of the Earl.

_Kill, no DON'T kill, no mustn't kill, _thought the Noah, but being a Noah pushed things over.

"**Kill, kill Lavi Bookman Junior."**

---

Another day, another mission.

Down the country streets of the outskirts of Bulgaria where there were possible signs of Innocence, along with Lenalee, Lavi the two were on another one of those find, kill and take missions.

_Another boring as hell mission, _thought Lavi,_ I miss Tyki._

Resting for the day at the local inn, Lavi found it as an excuse to run off into the forest where he found his beloved Noah waiting for him.

"Good evening, _Lavi_,' drawled the Noah.

"Evening Tyki," smiled Lavi.

They began to walk through the forests; it was almost a routine ever since then, the day they proclaimed their love for each other.

---

"_Tyki?" asked Lavi into the darkness of the forest, the full moon hovering like a globe above._

"_Lavi?" answered the Noah appearing out of the shadows._

"_Tyki…ah…I dunno how to start, calling you out and all…um…er…well," began Lavi, suddenly nervous._

"_No more, I get it, you're like an open book, so much for being Bookman, Eye-Patch-_kun,_" laughed Tyki._

"_Bookman Junior," corrected Lavi, laughing lightly._

"_Such a sinner, falling in love with a man, falling in love with your enemy and falling in love as a Bookman," continued Tyki. _

"_And what of it if no one finds out then it's fine, I love you and that's all that matters right?" retorted Lavi._

"_And I love you, too," whispered Tyki pulling them flush together fingers pulling Lavi's face towards him and leaning into a soft, yet passionate kiss._

_---_

Holding hands they comfortably walked through the forest, the moonlight shined upon them, much like the moon that was on that day.

Arriving at a clearing they both say down on the dew dampening the grass.

"So Tyki, how has it been?" said Lavi starting the conversation.

In a sudden yet smooth movement Lavi found himself pinned down to the damp vegetation.

"Tyki," whined Lavi, his whining stopped by Tyki kissing him, lip on lip, tongues began to explore a well known mouth.

Breaking apart for air, the Noah spoke in soft voice, "I'm sorry Lavi and I love you."

"I love you, but what are you apologisin—." Cut short by a odd feel around his beating heart, which quickened it's pace by the double.

"Ty—Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," yelled Lavi as the sensation of his heart being disconnected from him shot through him.

"Goodbye Lavi," laughed the Noah as he took his last breath, eyes diluting and an enormous grin taking place on his handsome features. One hand held a lifeless heart and in the other the limp body of Bookman Junior. Chuckling madly, setting the dead body down, he gently removed the button of Lavi's exorcist coat and read, "Bookman Junior."

---

"Tyki-pon," started the Millennium Earl as he sat down for the night's dinner, "Have you killed your toy yet?"

"Yes, of course Millennium Earl," answered Tyki and from the folds of his dinner jacket he pulled out glass container containing a heart. Across the table Jasdero and Devitto seemed to have fainted and Rhode was staring at it with a mild interest while Lulubell coughed slightly.

"Well done Tyki," grimaced the Millennium Earl, looking a bit greener.

---

_You will always be with me my beloved, because your heart is mine, _Forever, thought Tyki fingering the button, through his shirt, dangling from his neck. Laughing silently to himself he just sat there and thought, thought for a very long time, until the sun set and the moon rose, a moon not unlike the one that was there on the day they began and on the day they ended_._

_---_

_Bookman Junior, 49__th__ alias Lavi_

_19XX XX XX – 19XX XX XX_

_A hammer and elemental wielder Exorcist of the Black Order._

_A strong comrade, even though the next Bookman._

_Witty and bright, RIP._

Was written on the grave stone that marked the ashes of the late Bookman Junior.

That morning Lenalee found Lavi's bed empty and searched for him high and low. Finding the red head lying on a clearing, she found him dead. Not a single trace, he could have been just sleeping, but there was no heart beat and that was enough for him to be dead. He was then cremated in the Order and his ashes joined every other that died for the Order. Exorcists, finders and scientists alike mourned for his death, the only person not there was Bookman, who mysteriously disappeared after his apprentices dead body was brought in.

---

About a month from the death of his apprentice Bookman found himself visiting his grave. Paying respects he set down some flowers to see written in a fine script was:

_You will always be with me, my love._

So it was true, Bookmen's' eyes never lied.

---End---

**So tell me is it still cute or did I finally succeed in making something not cute. *Heads of back to cramming for the damn examinations.**


End file.
